


花

by cabbageeee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 刷灿有人嗑吗, 极圈cp救救我, 花吐症注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbageeee/pseuds/cabbageeee
Summary: 他知道那是什么，他只是不明白，为什么自己会得花吐症。李灿看着走在前头的与其他成员谈笑风生的洪知秀，似乎知道了什么。他喜欢洪知秀。当然，这个秘密没有人知道。
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi





	花

**Author's Note:**

> *洪知秀 x 李灿（微珉勋  
> *老梗花吐症 / ooc有 / 现实向  
> *不要上升真人谢谢  
> 取名废呜呜呜

刚从舞台上下来的李灿感觉到喉咙有些不适，似乎有些东西要从喉咙跑出来。控制不住的痒感让他忍不住咳嗽。看着从嘴里飘出来的花瓣，李灿懵了一下才回过神来急忙跟上哥哥们的脚步。  
他知道那是什么，他只是不明白，为什么自己会得花吐症。  
李灿看着走在前头的与其他成员谈笑风生的洪知秀，似乎知道了什么。  
他喜欢洪知秀。当然，这个秘密没有人知道。  
"灿尼，你是谁的孩子。"  
李灿抬起头看着尹净汉不知道在想什么，被叫了多一声才反应过来说："净汉哥的。"尹净汉这才满意的点头放过他，倒是走在前头的洪知秀不知什么时候站到了自己身边。  
"想什么呢，叫你也没应。"  
想你啊。  
李灿哪敢把这句话说出口，要是说了就会被调戏，那怎么行啊。所以他静静不说话，只是抬起头对着洪知秀傻笑。  
洪知秀摸了摸对方有些湿的头发，他看着李灿的笑容，感觉像是在苦笑。  
-  
"怎么是你？灿尼呢？"  
洪知秀和95赖亲故吃完饭回到酒店房间的时候看到金珉奎一脸伤心地坐在李灿的床上时奇怪的看着他。  
"灿尼跟知勋哥说要和我换房，然后知勋哥很爽快地答应了呜呜呜。"  
金珉奎躺在床上伤心的大喊。  
洪知秀一脸无奈地看着他，转过身准备关门时，却发现李知勋站在他面前。他一脸狐疑地盯着他看："知勋？你怎么来了？"  
"我来忙灿尼拿东西。"  
李知勋说完便擅自走进了房间，拿了李灿遗漏在椅子上的外头就往外走。经过金珉奎的面前时还安慰似的摸亲了对方的脸颊："乖。"  
珉不乐瞬间变成珉快乐了。  
"好了就给我滚，别在我面前放闪。"  
-  
"呐，你的外套。说吧，为什么要换房。"  
李知勋把外套塞进李灿的怀里，然后毫不客气的坐在他的床上看着他。原本和金珉奎好好地在房间准备睡觉却被李灿带着行李来敲门给搞砸了。  
"谢谢哥。。"  
李灿拿着外套，低着头不知道在想什么，琢磨了一会儿才开口问："知勋哥，你知道什么是花吐症吗？"  
"？"  
"我。。应该是得了花吐症。。"  
他不敢抬起头看李知勋，一副做错事情的样子。  
"是不是喜欢知秀哥？"  
听到这意料之外的答复让他猛然地抬起头看着李知勋。李知勋看着李灿的反应，即使对方没说自己也大概也猜对了。  
"灿，你不告诉他你会死。"  
"我知道阿，可是，我不想让他知道。"  
"哎西你真是--"  
"哥，求你了。。不要告诉他。"  
李知勋盯着已经快哭出来的李灿，叹了一口气后才答应他。  
-  
李灿在躲洪知秀。  
这不难发现到，原本喜欢依偎在洪知秀身旁的李灿远离他了，现在都在角落独自坐着。  
原本每天会"刷哥，知秀哥"叫着他的李灿现在看到他都会快步走过。而且也不敢与他对视，眼神一直闪避着他。  
在节目上凡是问到有关到洪知秀的东西李灿都会轻描淡写地带过，不想多谈有关他的事情。  
他有问过其他成员李灿是怎么了，却没问出个答案。他只好继续过着没有李灿的生活。  
原本已经策划好的告白只好推迟进行。洪知秀很懊恼，自己应该没做到什么东西惹恼了李灿吧。  
-  
最近吐出来的花瓣尾端已经隐隐约约沾上了血色，李灿的脸也开始越来越苍白了。他躺在床上看着桌子上满是花瓣的玻璃罐子，微微地叹了一口气。才不过几天，自己的病情就这么严重了。  
要是自己死了，刷哥会不会伤心？  
他艰难地爬起来，想抓起放在桌子上的手机却不小心跌倒了。  
预想中的疼痛没有到来，反倒是李灿发现自己被洪知秀抱着了。  
"刷哥。。？你怎么会在--咳咳咳。。"  
李灿还没说完的话就被涌上嘴里的花瓣给打断了。他急急忙忙地用双手遮住嘴巴，他可不想让自己最喜欢的哥哥看到自己落魄的样子。可些许从嘴角落出来的花瓣还是被洪知秀看见了。  
"李灿，你得了花吐症为什么不告诉我？你知道你这样会死吗？要不是知勋告诉我你还打算瞒我和大家瞒到几时？"  
我当然知道自己会死啊，可是说了你也不会喜欢我。  
李灿拿走遮住自己嘴巴的手，让那些已经沾上些许血的花瓣落下地上。他挣脱洪知秀的怀抱，跑到自己的床上背对着他。  
洪知秀也知道不能逼他，他这样做也肯定有自己的理由。他只好从地上爬起，坐到床边看着李灿。  
许久，李灿才缓慢开口："刷哥，我知道我会死啊。。。可是。。可是你又不喜欢我。。就算你为了救我而亲我也不能啊。。咳咳咳。。。"  
洪知秀听着听着突然发现了不对劲。  
李灿也喜欢我？  
想到这里，洪知秀不由自主地笑了起来。李灿已经快哭了，这哥怎么突然看着他笑了起来？  
洪知秀把李灿拉入自己的怀里，让他靠着自己的肩膀，然后在他耳边轻声说："如果我告诉你，我喜欢你呢？"然后转过头捏着李灿的下巴亲了下去。  
而后，李灿红着脸轻轻推开洪知秀，用手接住刚刚涌出的一朵完整的花。他带着泪水看着洪知秀并把那朵花递到他眼前笑着对他说：“哥，我好了。”  
洪知秀伏下身亲着对方泛红的眼角轻笑着问他：“那灿尼要不要当我的男朋友？”  
“好啊，那我就要一辈子赖在哥的身边。”  
-  
尹净汉：今天我又失去了一个亲故和一个弟弟  
FIN.


End file.
